


Husband Material

by AutisticWriter



Series: Drabbles!!! on Ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anti shippers and anti kink don’t interact, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cute, Double Dating, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Minor Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Silly, Triple Drabble, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A moment and a marriage.Sentence 2: “If someone used cheesy pick-up lines on me, I think I’d marry them.”





	Husband Material

Going on a double date with JJ and Isabella seemed like a weird idea, but this is actually kind of fun. JJ and his fiancée are chatty and full of jokes, and Yuuri finds himself at ease. He holds hands with Victor and sips his drink (not alcoholic), and soon the conversation is turning to chat up lines.

“You know what awful cheesy chat up line he used on me?” Isabella says, grinning as JJ tries to avoid going red.

“What?” Victor says, leaning forwards.

“He said, ‘did it hurt when you fell from the heavens’. How awful is that?!”

Isabella and Yuuri splutter with laughter.

“It worked though, didn’t it,” JJ says, putting his arm around Isabella.

Isabella smiles. “Yeah, I guess it did.”

Victor gives Yuuri’s hand a squeeze. “You know something? If someone used cheesy pick-up lines on me, I think I’d marry them.”

Yuuri blushes and makes sure to remember that.

 

* * *

 

Standing in the beautiful church full of all of his friends and family, Yuuri looks at Victor. In a few minutes, Victor will be his husband. He still can’t quite believe it.

They have written their own vows. Victor goes through a lovely little speech about his love for Yuuri and how he fell in love with him, and Yuuri hears someone (probably Phichit) crying in the audience. And then it is Yuuri’s turn.

Remembering that one thing Victor said over a year ago, Yuuri smiles and holds out the lapel of his suit and says, “Feel that. It’s husband material.”

Victor stares at him, confused. But then his eyes sparkle; he remembers. He laughs, a delighted grin on his face, and kisses Yuuri. “I love you so much.”

And after they exchange rings and say ‘I do’, Yuuri kisses him and cries with happiness.


End file.
